Visions
by AnTem300
Summary: Jaune Arc dreams of the future. Or at least, possible future.
1. Ch1

Jaune Arc woke up that day like any other day. To the sound of Ansel coming to life. The sound of horses trotting as they pulled in the day's harvest, the birds chirping as they headed out to find food, and finally the sound of his seven sisters fighting downstairs. No doubt it was over who would get to use the bathroom first.

This was the norm for Jaune Arc, but today it would be different. It was the morning of his seventeenth birthday, and the last time he would ever wake up to all of this.

It was the day he would leave Ansel. All the planning and self reminder didn't prepare him enough for what he was feeling.

He would miss his seven sisters, his parents, and his town. But he knew better than to stay. Staying had never turned out well in his visions.

Jaune Arc had been getting very vivid dreams every night ever since he turned fifteen. At first he wrote them off as dreams. That soon changed as time went on. The dreams kept showing him accurate detail of what would happen.

Like how he would drop the groceries his mother had sent him out for because of a bunny hoping into his path.

How he would dream of two strangers coming into Ansel to sell magic conch shells two day before they even showed up.

He started seeing patterns in the dreams after the tenth one. The dream would always start out with him doing an action that would lead to an event.

Like him leaving an apple in his room would lead to one of his sister getting into a fight. He could never find the way as to how his actions led to its event.

Staying in Ansel would undoubtedly lead to the town's demise. It's walls would be torn down by goliaths and its citizen chased by beowolves. There would never be any survivors.

His parents would die after taking down dozens of grimm, the rest of his family would soon follow suit.

It won't happen. I just need to leave Ansel as soon as possible. Maybe even try for Beacon. I'll train till i ge-

"Jaune! Come down here befor the food gets cold." His mother called to him.

Gotta hurry on down. Jaune put on his backpack as he made his way down.

"Coming mom." Jumping the final few steps, he made his way to the dining room. There his family were all seated, enjoying the food.

His father was enjoying his breakfast while reading the day's newspaper while his mother was busy handling his youngest sister.

"Going out today Jaune?" His mother questioned upon seeing his backpack.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go down to the store later. Maybe pick up a few comics." Jaune lied as he sat down.

"Well, make sure to be back by six o'clock. Would'nt want to miss your own birthday celebration now would you?"

"Yeah yeah mom." Not wanting to continue lying to her, Jaune proceeded to stuff his face with pancakes. The conversation went on with his sisters making jokes about him missing his the celebration. Jaune couldn't help but chew a little bit faster with every joke.

He made quick work of the pancakes and grabbed his backpack. "Bye mom, bye dad, bye everyone." He shouted over his shoulder as he walked out the house. Not even waiting for a reply. Though he did hear him mom shouting about leaving plates on the table.

As soon as he was out of sight from the house, he immediately started running to the town's center. Waiting there was a merchant carriage heading to Vale. 100 lien would be enough to get him on.

His mind still was still thinking of his family as he ran. How much it tore his heart to lie to them, to leave knowing they'll all be waiting for him.

I have to stop thinking about it. It's for their own good. It's for everyone's safety.

"There it is." He whispered to himself as the carriage came into view.The only carriage that would make a straight journey to Vale.

"I take it your Jaune then?' A man sitting at the helm of the carriage questioned. Looking like very much like a farmer. A simple brown shirt and pants with dirt and tears all over.

"I am sir." Jaune answered. Knowing what was coming next, he reached into his backpack and took out a wad of lien.

"This should be enought right?"

"Please, just Archie. Sir makes me feel old." Archie took the lien and started counting away. "Aye. This'll do. I just got done unloading the goods for Ansel so we can leave for vale anytime you want."

"Can we leave now?"

"Sure can do.Hop on in." The man gestured to the back of the carriage.

Sparing one last glance in the direction where the Arc household is, he hopped onto the carriage.

With a whip on the rein by Archie, they were off. Headed to Vale. Ansel grew smaller and smaller as they rode off. Only when it was completely out of view did Jaune moved his gaze.

He took out a sheathed sword. The sheath transformed into a heater shield bearing the arc crest when he drew out the sword. Crocea Mors.

Don't worry. I won't let it happen. I'll come back once she's dead. The grimm woman.

"Salem."

(--)

First of all let me just say that I suck at writing. Now that I've gotten that out of the way I'd like it a lot if you guys could leave a review. On what I did wrong or what I could've done better. Like don't hesitate to tear me apart. Be it grammar, spelling, or just bad delivery.

Also I hope I explained the premise of this story well enough. Just in case tho.

Jaune's dream are now vision of the future. Or at least, a possibility.


	2. Chapter 2

Pyrrha was sitting on a white bed, her legs dangling off the side as Jaune's hand gripped her shoulders.

"Pyrrha, it's me, Jaune. Your partner. You remember right?" Jaune's voice quivered as his grip on Pyrrha's shoulder tighten.

"We're a team remember. Team Juniper. You, Nora, Ren, and me. We're a team."

"No I don't. I apologise if I should, but I don't remember any of those names you mentioned." Pyrrha answered as she pushed his hands off her shoulder.

"What do you mean you don't? We've been spending the past 6 months together in Beacon." His voice getting quiter as he went on.

"You're my best friend. You're Pyrrha Nykos." He whispered. His hands limp by his side as he stared at his partner.

" I don't know what to say. I'm sorry Jaune, but you're wrong. My name's Amber."

"No you're not. Your Pyrrha Nykos. Please, please remember." His voice now barely louder than a whisper. His eyes looked into hers, desperately looking for a glint of recognition in her dark green eyes.

"Wha- What happened to your eyes Pyrrha? They're darker. It used to be vivid green. Pyrrha, what happened last night?

What did the headmaster want with yo-"

The sound of the room's door opening caused two of them to see Ozpin entering the room.

"I think it might be better if I explained it myself. You might want to have a seat Jaune." Ozpin spoke. He gestured to a chair at the side of the bide.

Jaune did so while keeping his eyes locked on Ozpin.

"I'm afreaid that your part-"

THUMP.

His body bounced in the carriage at it hit a nasty bump. Massaging his temple, he couldn t help but curse. To be woken up at that timing. _Right when Ozpin was gonna talk too_

"That was a nasty one. Sorry about that."

Archie called out as he turned to see Jaune massaging his head.

Jaune looked out the back of the carriage seeing where they were. It was nightime and they were somewhere he didn't recognise. Nothing seemed to stand out aside from trees and the dirt road they were on."Nah, it's fine. How far away are we from Vale?"

"We should be there in ten minutes tops. You can see the walls up ahead in the distance." Archie pointed out.

Ten minutes later, the two of them were standing beside the carriage at one of Vale' entrypoints. They were having their ID checked by a guard.

"Well this is it Jaune. I have business in Vale so this is we part." Archie said as he got his ID back.

"I guess it is. Thanks for the ride Archie. One last thing though, do you happen to know where The Club is?"

(Later that night.)

Jaune was greeted to another ID check by the bouncer at the Club. The Club looked like how you would imagine a club would look like. Just a lot bigger and not quite as loud.

Jaune knew better. He knew from the visions that the Club was the center of many shady business, and a great place to get someone who could forge a background.

He just needed to talk to Junior while avoiding all the triggers he could remember. A lot of his visions here ended up with him being robbed, beaten up, drugged, kidnapped, or murdered.

 _I just need to avoid being in the Club if Yang shows up, avoid the twin bodyguards, and maybe if I'm lucky I get to talk to her._

As he was making his was across the dance floor making sure to avoid bumping into anyone, he noticed Junior at one end of the bar talking to someone. Someone he 's mother.

Only one of of his visions had her in it, and even then she didn't really do much. She just showed up to talk to Yang for a long time of 2 minutes.

He took a seat at the other end of the bar making sure to avoid eye contact with her. with her. Just because she isn't a trigger doesn't mean she isn't a threat.

"What will you be having?"

Jaune turned to see a man behind the counter. No doubt a bartender by the black and red look.

"I'm fine for now. I have business with Junior. Mind telling him that when he's free?"

The bartender gave him a pointed look before finally leaving him to his own but not before mumblig something about the blond ones.

Not really wanting to draw attention to himself, he decided to just watch the live performance going on in the club. Nothing too crazy, just a dj and three dancers. The dj was just waving his hand in the air while the dancers did all the hard work. Pulling off all sort of impressive dance moves.

A couple of songs later he was nudged on the shoulder. He turned to see the bartender from before wiping the insides of a mug.

"Junior says he'll meet you upstairs."

Jaune look around and saw that there were less people then he remembered.

He saw Junior upstairs giving him a look before going inside a booth.

"Alright then. Thanks." He said before making his way up. Upstairs was a lot less loud and had a really fancy tone to it.

 _Guess this is the VIP section_ _. It's a lot more quiet here. Better for talks i guess._

 _A lot more privacy too._

He pushed aside the curtain as he entered the booth. Sitting on one side of the booth was Junior, with a shotgun in his hand.

"So what's this business you have with me?" Junior asked as he pumped his shotgun.

( **End note)**

I do not have an idea how Vale is actually like from the outside. Beacon as well. I honestly thought Beacon was on an island of it's own. Guess not cause it's actually to the east of Beacon. Wonder why Jaune went on the bullhead in the first place.

Thanks for all the kind words. Hoping you could expand on the inner dialogue thing though. I'm always open to ways to better my writing.

 **Majin Othinus:**

Hope 1k words is ok with you. I could make it longer but it'll take too long for my taste.

 **Random stranger** :

There is no a limit to how far he'll see in the future. Of course there are good ones. This entire story is him basing his action around certain visions.


End file.
